Withering Flower
by Chipii
Summary: By the years, China's love for Rome had gotten older and thinner. China's heart was like a flower when they met, which soon began to wither.Like a Withering flower.
1. Chapter 1

**So, Here I am with another fanfiction. This one is called Withering Flower and it's kinda old. And there will contain lemon and child!Japan in future chapters~!**

* * *

><p><em>Rome looked at his lover with blank emotion.<em>

_His lovers lips moved slowly and formed the words; "I don't want them, aru."_

_Rome, who was holding a withering flower from his home, sank his hand._

_"It's really nice of you, but. . ." China looked at Rome with guilt written all over his face. He started to walk towards the taller man, and walked past him. _

_Both began to smile sadly, as they sank their heads in different levels._

_"I just can't, aru." _

(Rome's POV)

The sun was shinning brightly, as the wind was chilling against his cheeks. He looked down at the water, to see a small reflection. The boat was floating slowly.

There was no cloud in the sky. There would of course be a problem if the wind didn't come in the next few days, the men didn't have enough of food to hold it another week.

"Rome! There's land over there." Just as Rome was going to lose hope, one of his men shouted out, and pointed at a red building, some waves away. Rome's golden eyes brightened up a bit and told the men to move the boat as fast as possible to land.

When they finally reached land, Rome saw long green sticks with long leaves on them. What where they?

He jumped of the boat and began to research.

Not long away, he saw a little boy with black hair that was playing around with a doll, of something that looked like a lion, but it has black stripes.

"Hey, you." Rome called. The boy stopped up and looked at Rome, like if he were the foreigner. The boy's face got paler and ran away, with his lion-striped doll in his arms.

Rome, who completely forgot about the others on the boat, began to follow the boy.

He then saw some small forms of houses builded on tree, where men and women where giving things away to others and getting golden and silver coins back. Everyone had black hair. It was straight and long. Almost everyone was wearing some sort of robes, like in Rome's home, but it looked more comfortable.

He then was the little boy, running towards to women talking together, one of them having long hair to her back, and the other had her hair in a ponytail.

The boy grabbed the sleeves of the long haired woman and pointed at Rome. Both of the females looked at him.

But Rome only noticed the one in the ponytail. She had golden eyes like no one else in this area, her skin looked smoother than her clothing and her hair was shinning in the sun, and looked like if it was newly washed. She beauty looked softly at Rome, their eyes meeting and almost melted together.

Then Rome felt his heart skip one beat.

* * *

><p><strong>is it good so far? Well it isn't betaed, so I just have to use my' not-very-good-english' xD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two here~! So, the chapters aren't very long since it's an old fanfiction. And it's still not betaed. ****xD**

* * *

><p>(Rome's POV)<p>

And if his newly born heaven couldn't get any better, the beauty walked over to him.

"_Ni hao. _ My name is China, aru." Her voice was like a thousend of harps playing something only angels could. But, her accent was tough.

It seemed like 'China' didn't want to wait that long as it took for Rome to repaly, so she continiued.

"What's your name, Sir, aru?" China's eyes got a little wide so she could see Rome's embarrased, red face. And giggled a little, which made Rome's cheeks get redder.

"I-. . .I'm Rome." When Rome finally could get the two easy spoken words out, China began to smile and talk a little more with him.

So soon enough, they became close friends. And since a lot of Rome's men already had made themselves happy in the new land, he could stay a little longer.

Rome was actually comfortable in this country, a little warmer, but he couldn't complain. He noticed people always talked with "zhong", "ni" or "zhu".

And he also noticed, their eyes were smaller than those in his home.

He had met China a few times around the town, and they always had something to chat about.

(China's POV)

This time, Rome was in a garden, or something like that. Where he was watching some of these eastern flowers.

China had been seeing him for a little while, and she walked over to him when Rome's eyes got caught by the peonies.

"Do you like peonies, aru?" China asked. Rome stood straight up and looked over at China. Rome's mouth moved bigger and then smaller and continiued on.

"Y-yes. . .They're pretty. Something I've never seen before in my home." Rome finally got out. Onc again, his cheeks turned red. China noticed of course and chuckled.

"You know. . .If you're going to stay on the street you're going to get dirty, and this place isn't long away from my house, aru." China _wanted_ Rome to live with him.

This foreginer was intresting, and Rome's cheeks only got warmer.

"W-wh-what do you mean?" Rome already knew, but something inside him just wanted China to say it.

China held a moment of silence for a long time and looked down on her feet. She then looked up to Rome, who already stood up, and opened her mouth of surprise.

"I want you to stay in my house, aru! If you're going to live in the street then you'll die, aru." China said, and with a very stubborn attitude. Rome found it kinda cute.

"Of course." Rome, who was really shy, seemed to relax, and grinned.

This time, it was China turn to blush.

"Well, come on then, aru." China grabbed Rome's hand and walked out of the flower garden, just before Rome would notice China's blush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Did I ever mention this is a 6 chaptered story? Kinda small, I know. But alot of drama~!**

* * *

><p>(Rome's POV)<p>

It's been a week since China offered Rome to live with him. Now, he's gotten these eastern cloth which was made of something called 'silk'. And he was also getting lessons at China's language.

Rome's room was simple, but pretty. The bed was almost king sized and the window was almost as big as the wall. The colours of the room was wine red. And brown. It was comfortable.

Rome looked around in the room, and found a flower on the bed table. It was on it's way to wither. And it had the same color as the room, red and brown in the edges.

He felt his cheeks get warmer and his sight for blurry.

He decided to walk to China's room, it must've been China who gave him the flowers. China was a beautiful woman, and Rome did really care for her. The flower must mean she cared for him too. Only the thought of it made him want to scream out his happiness.

He stopped infront of China's room, and took a deep breath before knocking the door.

_"Come in, aru."_ He heard, and opened the door to walk in.

When Rome looked up, he saw China with her cilk robed to her waist, and she was turning her back to him. Her hair was down, and she looked at him with a kind smile on her face.

Rome's blush got from his ears to his nose and it was showable enough to mistake him for a red fruit. His eyes were widened and he could only get a small "eh" out from his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry!" Rome peeped out and held his hands above his head, in fear of getting hit or slapped. China looked at him with a confussed look.

"What's the problem, aru?" China asked as she trned around. Rome clossed his eyes and hid deeped into his arms above his head.

"I-isn't this. . .bothering your private space?" Rome looked down at the ground when he opned his eyes. He heard China's small giggle.

"What are you talking about? Private space, aru? You live with me, there isn't much private for me here, aru." China bowed down to Rome, who was currently on the floor and begging for forgiveness, and held her hands on her hips.

Rome slowly looked up and saw China's ches- Wait, was that even a woman's chest that was infront of him?

"C-China. . .Are you. . ." Rome began as he lowered his hands and stood up.

". . .A man?"

The silence between the two was cut when China gave out a "pfft". And then 'he' started to laugh loudly.

When China soon clamed down a little, he looked up at the taller man, small laughter tears on his cheeks and still smiling.

"Didn't you know, aru?" it didn't go long before China began to laugh again. Rome then felt that his love for China grew. Did he feel better with males?

After ten long minutes of laughing, Rome and China sat down on China's bed and talked.

"Ehmm, China?. . ." Rome began to ask, his cheeks were still red and now he was shaking a little bit.

"Yes, aru?" China asked, his leg was above the other and his clothes were now a properly on him.

"Is it 'ok' to love another male?"

That question echoed in the room and the both of them stayed silent. Rome could feelt the bed move and he looked back to see China moving towards him.

He only got a small notice to China's lust filled eyes til he felt a hand on his shoulder.

China leaned up to Rome and kissed him, softly.

The kiss was long, and it was worth everything in the world to Rome.

Perhaps that was the best thing Rome ever had done in his life. Perhaps also the worst.

But this as the night, Rome and China became more than friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will contain lemon. But not much, I suck at lemon xD<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize if there are any typos. . . So, first up China's POV and lemon~!**

**By the way, I'll write a fanfiction for a new IggyChu contest in dA, so S.A.P will take a while.**

* * *

><p>(China's POV)<p>

The warmth mixed with a sour smell of sweat was filled in the room.

China's voice was moaning and gasping of pleasure, as Rome continued with pushing his hot organ into the femenine male.

It felt wonderful to China, but, emptiness was hidden in the feeling.

"A-Ahh~! Rome~! Hgnn, I- I l-lo. .aru. . .ve y- ou!"China's soft, but still cutting voice make Rome get a chill down his spine.

Then they both came.

China turned around to face his lover. Golden eyes meeting.

Rome and China had sweat running down from their cheeks and necks at the smiled at eachother and kissed. Their lips were warmer than before and it felt better.

China could feel Rome smirking into the kiss.

(Rome's POV)

The morning arrived soon enough and China was laying his head on Rome's bare chest.

The sun burned their skin and Rome almost got blinded by the sun's warm lights.

He smirked to see China still sleeping, he heard a few birds sing, perhaps it was the so called Nightingale.

Rome moved his eyes and he saw their clothes laying on the ground, dirty and cold.

Rome sighed as his mind made a small flashback of the night before. He then snapped his eyes open as a feeling of emptiness ran through him.

Rome did really love China, and after the conffesion China made that night. . .

Why was this feeling getting to him when he had everything he ever wanted?

Rome soon enough had to get back home. He had gotten alot smarter from China and he really wanted to come back. Honestly, he didn't even want to leave.

Right now, China and Rome were having their last hug, and longest.

Whenever Rome tried to let go, China tightned his grip around his lover. Rome sighed and kissed the crown of China's head.

"I promise I'll return, love." he said softly with a small smirk trying to comfort China, who was crying and sobbing.

"R-really, aru? Promis'?" China sobbed as he put on the best doggy eyes he had. Rome chuckled and kissed his lover again.

China understood that if Rome didn't leave, he couldn't return. So he let go of Rome and ran to the yard Rome always looked at.

Rome thought China didn't come back and would cry in his room or something, so he slowly walked to the ship.

"Rome, aru!" Rome turned around to see China running back, with a flower in his hand.

China stopped and gasped for air as he shoved the flower up to Rome's face.

It was a crimson red flower, with brown edges.

A withering flower.

China smiled so innocently at his lover as his eyes were filled with sorrow. Rome smiled back and took the flower.

"Thanks, love." Rome whispered in a voice only him and China could hear.

"Rome! We gotta get goin'!" one of the men said.

Rome then turned around and walked to the ship and walked towards it.

When he was on the boat, he turned around and waved his hand to China, with a smile on his face.

China half copied it and moved his mouth, he said something Rome didn't get to hear.

Rome sank his hand and looked at the flower.

It was beautiful, but dead.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a reason why the story is called "Withering Flower" xD I love making titles. . .<strong>

**Next chapter with appearance of Child!Japan~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's nearing the end. . .I actually died a little inside while writing the last chapter xD**

**So, Child!Japan will be in, and i forgot to mention that Germania will also have a little part in it.**

* * *

><p>(Rome's POV)<p>

_'How long has it been?'_

That was one of the things Rome thought about the most. He also wondered if China moved on.

It had been years since they saw each other. But hopefully, China had the same feeling toward Rome, as he sad since that night. . .

_Germania looked at Rome with a bit of a frown._

_"Do you still worry about China?" Germania asked. Rome looked up from his deep thoughts. He had told Germania about China, about the dark soft hair, the golden eyes you could melt into and the smooth pale skin._

_Rome nodded._

_"Just because you haven't seen him dosen't mean you have to be sad about it. Can't you just return to China?" Germania asked again. With this time a small hope in his eyes for Rome to leave._

_Rome looked at Germania like if he was a genius, wich he pretty much was._

_"Thank you, Germa! This was perhaps the best ideayou've ever made!" Germania twiched a little at being called 'Germa'. Rome hugges him tightly, in a manly way, and ran to a town were he could gather some people who'd berhaps come with._

Rome smirked whenever he thought back at that. Rome had never been with any other lady since China. He had been faithful.

So, now he was in the same ship, in the same heat.

But it was a different time of the year. The flowers had begun to wither in his home.

(China's POV)

China was running. Not away from someone, but after someone.

He was in the garden with the flowers. The one with peonies.

China stopped to take some air. Then he was something moving in the bushes.

"Japan, aru?" China said between breaths. A dark blue cloth was moving in there, and black hair was stuck in between leaves in the bush.

"N-nee-san?" a small voice called out. When Rome left, China always took long walks to try to forget. Then he found Japan in a bamboo forest. Japan had mistaken China for a girl, and decided to call his new brother to 'Nee-san'.

China sighed as he held out his arms to Japan. Japan forced himself out of the bush, small scars across his child skin. Japan hugged China's legs. China held his arms around Japan to comfort the child.

Then he heard small sob comming from the boy. China patted his back and tried to comfort. Which worked, in a slow claming pace.

Both of them stopped when they heard soemthing about a ship comming.

China looked around with hope in his eyes.

_'Could it really be?'_

"Nee-san, what is it?" Japan looked up with wet eyes and red cheeks. He looked so innocent.

"Come, Japan, aru." China plled himself out of Japans grip and held Japan's hand tightly.

China and his younger 'brother' rushed to, something that looked like, the harbour.

"It's the ship, aru!" China brust out with a smile across his face. Japan just looked at the ship with wide eyes.

They stayed up and watched, in the middle of the crowd. Until the boat reached land and people walked out of the boat.

China would walk towards them, but he didn't fully know if it was him. . .

Then his eyes widened when he saw a man running down the ship. He was wearing a golden outfilt and a red cape.

He ran toward the crowd. Close enough for China to se who it was.

"China!" Rome roared as he ran into China and hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>I like when Japan calls China "Nee-san". It's kinda cute, and very innocent. <strong>

**Next chapter will be last, I'll publish it tomorrow. If I can wait xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter, God I really miss it ;A;**

**Anyway, I got a confession. This story was the first Hetalia fanfic that I've ever finished. At first I wrote fluffy things, but it always turned into drama xD**

**Now I'm an angst writer, but I'll hopefully change that. I don't like talking that much about myself since I don't have many positive things to say, so please enjoy the last chapter of "Withering Flower"~!**

* * *

><p>When Rome and China had their 'long-time-no-see' hug, Japan lost intrest and began to make small complains about his scars from the bushes.<p>

"It's been so long, aru. How have you been?" China asked and gave the same warm smile to Rome as the one he gave on their first meeting. Rome flet welcome with the smile and replayed with a nod, as he snuggled his head into China's silky hair.

Japan turned his head to look at the two lovebirds and gave out a little childish 'ewww'. China heard it and began to laugh. Rome studied the child carefully.

_'Is it possible?'_

"That's Japan, aru. I found him in the bamboo forest not long after you left. He's my little brother, aru!" China explained, still not letting go of the warm smile. Rome sighed in relief.

Japan turnes red and grabbed China's leg to protect himself with. Rome chuckled and bowed down to the boy in a dark blue silk clothing.

"Hello, I'm Rome." Rome said, smiling at Japan. Japan shook his head and his grap on China's legs got tighter, as he blushed.

"Japan is a bit shy, aru." China added, looking motherly at his younger 'brother'.

Rome laughed. That one sweet laugh.

Rome and China sat in the living room of China's house, which smelled and looked the same way it did before Rome left. Just a few changes with books and drawings all over the place.

Japan was drawing an animal at the edge of the table, as China and Rome talked about how life had been since Rome left.

Then Rome held China's hand tightly and looked lovingly at his lover.

"China, I can't stay here. But I was wondering if you'd come with me." Rome said with a soft voice. China's eyes widened.

"W-what, aru? No, I-I can't, aru." China brust out, letting the words slip out of his mouth.

"What?" Rome asked.

"I-I can't leave Japan." China said in a voice that was not allowed for Japan to hear. China looked down at the child, who was drawing a tiger.

"You can take him with you." Rome said. China shook his head, it was like he was trying to hide something.

"I-I really can't, aru." China then stood up and walked into his room. Japan and Rome followed China by their eyes, but soon enough Japan continued with drawing.

Rome stood up and decided to walk after China. He knocked China's door.

"China, I know you're sad, but, I really can't stay, it's OK if you can't come with me. We can just write." Rome said.

No answer.

"China?"

Still no answer.

Then Rome decided to walkback to the boat for something to sleep in that night, leaving the easterns alone.

Rome returned the next day with flower from his homeland in his hand, it had alread withered a little, but that didn't matter.

"China, are you home?" Roma asked, knocking the door to China's home.

After a little while, China opened the door. He was wearing a red silk dress and his hair was loose. China's eyes were a little bit red.

"C-China?" Rome asked, supriced over the apperance of his lover. He'd normally wear a ponytail.

"Yes, _love_?" China looked at Rome with a small smirk set on his face. Rome could tell that the nickname China used to him was like licking dirt in China's lips.

Rome raised the flower he got for China.

"No, aru." China said.

Rome looked at his lover with blank emotion.

His lovers lips moved slowly and formed the words; "I don't want them, aru."

Rome, who was holding a withering flower from his home, sank his hand.

"It's really nice of you, but. . ." China looked at Rome with guilt written all over his face. He started to walk towards the taller man, and walked past him.

Both began to smile sadly, as they sank their heads in different levels.

"I just can't, aru."

_Since then, Rome didn't return._

_China raised Japan into a strong nation, though the pang of guil still hit him whenever Japan asked;_

_"Where's uncle Rome?"_

_China never told Rome he was immortal._

_By the years, China's love for Rome had gotten older and thinner._

_China's heart was like a flower when they met,_

_Which soon began to wither._

_Like a Withering flower._

* * *

><p><strong>The end. . .Was supposed to be some sort of poem thing. I SUCK AT THIS KIND OF THINGS ;A; random rage**

**So, next thing you'll perhaps see from me will be the IggyChu entry OR another chapter of S.A.P**


End file.
